Un momento de piscina
by TulipanAzul
Summary: Realmente no sabía si era buena idea planear ir a la piscina sin los chicos, solo Haru y yo, pero en verdad necesitaba verlo relajado. . . No, solamente quería verlo sin tener que compartir ese momento con nadie... (MAKOXHARU)
1. Solo un beso

MakoxHaru

Siempre a sido así, Haru amaba nadar y no le importaba nada más, y yo era feliz al verlo, verlo nadar de manera tan calmada, sonreír, divertirse, después de todo siempre fuimos amigos….

- ¡Haru! – Grite al ver que venia a nuestro encuentro.

- Yo- Dijo con su tono de voz con una sutil sonrisa- ¿A donde querías que fuéramos Makoto?

- Ah! Bueno, lo que pasa es que… pensaba que tu…. ¿Querías nadar no es verdad? – Sonreí nerviosamente no sabía si en verdad aceptaría…

- Claro – Sonrió un poco mas - ¿Y?¿A donde iremos?

- Ammm~ bueno, pensaba en que fuéramos a Iwatobi, el sensei me dejo nadar ahí contigo, dijo que el logro convencer a Ama-sensei de salir con el… entonces me lo dejo a mi – sonreí explicando

- Oh~ comprendo… vamos – Parecía feliz, aunque era difícil de decirlo con su expresión sin emoción.

Caminamos hasta el club y abri la puerta, realmente no había nadie, prendimos la luz de la piscina y para pronto Haru ya estaba nadando en ella, ni siquiera se molesto en ver si la piscina estaba lista para ser usada solo se zambulló como si nada le importase…

- ¡Haru! Debes probar antes si puedes entrar! –Grite pero sonreí al instante al ver lo sereno que se veía nadando, realmente desde que se arreglo lo de Rin merecíamos un descanso y esperaba que esto sirviera

- Makoto, ven… - Dijo mirándome, sin darme cuenta no me había ni siquiera cambiado, me le quede viendo fijamente y me perdí en sus movimientos

- Eh? A-ah~ claro.. –Me cambie rápidamente y entre al agua sin evitar quedándomele viendo de nuevo a Haru

- Mmmh? ¿Pasa algo Makoto?- Me dijo mientras me veía con cara de duda, una cara que pocas veces lograba ver

- S-si, solamente pensaba e-en lo que había dicho Rin sobre lo que haremos en un futuro – Mentira… realmente ni siquiera me he puesto a pensar en ello, solamente una vez y fue antes de la ultima competición que tuvimos

- . . . Makoto… - Dijo seriamente tomando totalmente mi atención- T-tu siempre nadaras conmigo ¿verdad?- Me dijo y me sorprendí, jamás había oído eso de Haru, hasta me pareció ver un leve sonrojo en el mientras miraba a otro lado…

¿P-PERO QUE? ¿ÉL SONROJADO? Realmente creo que la piscina no podía ser usada, me esta afectando

- ¿eh, nadar? – Mencione, realmente no sabia lo que decía, parecía una de esas veces que me intenta decir todo con frases que en sí parecen sin sentido, pero no lo eran para el…

- Haaa~ - Suspiro y en ese momento solo me quede tieso al ver que se acercaba a mi y pegaba sus labios a los míos, sabor a mar, algo que realmente no me sorprendió de el. Sorprendentemente no fue algo rápido ya que a los segundo de ver comenzado continúe con el provocando que soltara un suspiro sorpresivo mientras pasaba mi mano por su mejilla y lo acercaba mas a mi para prolongar el beso.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Haru ya se había incorporado al beso, fue un beso apasionado pero puro, nada lujurioso, solo apasionado y romántico (realmente si soy sincero no esperaba eso de Haru), pero se termino por la falta de aire (Aunque duro mas de lo esperado)

- Haru… - Dije jadeando esperando recobrar el aliento y el solo me miraba con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, los labios un tanto rojos sobresaliendo de su rostro, encantándome mas la imagen solo sonreí repartiendo un beso mas tranquilo y rápido acariciando de su mejilla a su nuca – Nadamos? – Sonreí, estaba mas motivado que nunca

- Si.. – Dijo con la misma expresión de siempre como si nada hubiera pasado solo con sus labios rojos al igual que sus mejillas…

Y bueno, así termino…. No, lo siento, así empezó….

- Autora -

Hola, lamento mucho que sea así, es que la verdad a penas me estoy acostumbrando a esto y pues no sé... de todos modos GRACIAS POR LEER! No copiar please~ 3 Y nada... los amo...


	2. Duchas

Han pasado dos días desde lo que paso en la piscina, no hablamos mucho de ello, realmente nunca hablamos de ello ¡ESPERA! ¿Qué tipo de relación teníamos Haru y yo?

Ne~~ Makoto~! – Decía Nagisa para llamar mi atención, de nuevo estábamos camino hacia el Club y yo solo pensaba en lo sucedido- Crees que vendrá Rin?  
- Eh? - ¿Rin? ¿Para que vendría el al club si tiene la piscina de su escuela? – Rin? Amm pues no lo creo Nagisa, realmente no creo que Rin tenga el tiempo- Mencione esperando que mis palabras fueran ciertas, no por que odiara a Rin, claro que no, pero siempre que estaba Haru se limitaba a hablar con el…

- Mmmmh~ Entiendo, aunque seria genial que estuviéramos todos como antes verdad?

En ese momento solo asentí, realmente no recordaba muchos momentos con los que hablara con Rin, siempre era Haru el que lo hacia y yo solo asentía ante sus preguntas cerradas esperando a que Haru dijese algo pero no…

. . .

- Chicos! Ustedes pueden! – Dijo la sensei desde orillas de la alberca mientras nosotros nos preparamos para nadar

Paso un rato en el que Haru y yo nos miramos por un tiempo hasta que Rei o Nagisa nos sacaban de ese momento preguntando sobre el entrenamiento, nada nuevo realmente.

- Etto~ Bueno! Nosotros nos vamos primero chicos! – Dijo Nagisa tomando a Rei del brazo y llevándolo a la salida mientras que los demás también se disponían a irse

- Yo me quedare con Haru otro rato- Dije, viendo como Haru seguía nadando sin preocupación alguna

- Ok, pero no demoren, ya se esta oscureciendo y no quisiera que les pasara algo- Dijo la sensei saliendo del lugar…

No sabia exactamente por que decidí quedarme, pude decirle a Haru que saliera antes y pediré que nos esperaran mientras íbamos a las duchas y saliéramos rápidamente, pero no… Ahí estábamos como hace días, de nuevo los dos solos en la piscina

- Makoto… - Menciono mi nombre Haru sacándome de mis pensamientos percatándome de lo cerca que estaba de mi

-¿Por qué me besaste? – Pregunte de repente impulsivamente viendo como Haru cambiaba de sorprendido a serie mirando de repente el agua – a-amm~ Haru… -Intente volver a hablar para arreglar aquella expresión que hice que pusiera

-Vamos a las duchas, ya esta oscureciendo- Dijo saliendo dejándome con las palabras en la boca mientras el caminaba hacia ellas.

No sabía que había dicho, pero sabía que no fue lo correcto viendo la expresión de duda que me mostrba, así que solo intente olvidarlo caminando con el hacia las duchas y viendo como el ya se había despojado de todo simplemente para meterse al agua que salía de una de ellas…

No sabía cuanto había pasado pero simplemente mi mente no reaccionaba, estaba mirando a Haru mientras el pasaba sus manos pro su cuerpo de manera provocativa (Según como yo lo veía), no podía apartar mis ojos de el, agradecia que el no estuviera viendo ya que parecería ridículo que lo miraba con tanta intensidad

-No prefieres venir en vez de quedarte ahí? – Dijo sin abrir sus ojos dándome a entender que el sabia que lo había estado viendo todo este tiempo.

-Ah! S-si – Dije nervioso mientras el solo me dedicaba una sonrisa aun con los ojos cerrados ¿Lo hacía adrede?

Pasamos un rato lavándonos en eso solo sentí que el se acercaba mas y me miraba de manera extraña para mi, era una convinacion entre duda y deseo, no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de haru pero en el momento en que me beso deje de preocuparme por ello devolviendo el beso.

Esta vez fue un beso apasionado y húmedo, sentía como Haru intentaba cautivar mi boca pasando su lengua por ella, pero yo deseaba mas así que correspondí el juego ganándolo, logrando controlar el beso sacando leves suspiros por parte de Haru mientras que me abrazaba por el cuello y yo me dejaba llevar abrazándolo por la cintura posando mis manos en su espalda baja, pegándolo mas a mi hasta que por necesidad de aire nos separamos unos escasos segundos hasta que el rompió el silencio.

-M-makoto~ - Sonó mas como una petición que como un jadeo incoherente

Así que lo pegue a la pared de la ducha volviéndolo a besar con la misma pasión de antes pero con la enorme diferencia de sentir sus manos pasar por mi espalda y mi abdomen como si quisiera recalcar cada línea de mi, como si quisiera memorizar todo~.

En ese momento correspondí los movimientos de sus manos haciendo lo mismo, pasando por sus brazos hacia su abdomen bajando un poco mas hasta toparme con algo que no esperaba conseguir con un simple beso.

Haru estaba excitado…

- Autora -

Segundo capitulo! NO ME MATEN! xD

Pos' bueno~ Continuara~~


	3. Solos

- Haru~ - Suspire sintiendo como llevaba sus manos por todo mi cuerpo mientras yo movía una mano por lo largo de nuestros miembros acariciando su abdomen con la otra envolviendo y apretando sus ya erectos pezones.

Ya habían pasado unos segundo, los suspiros y jadeos se hicieron presentes haciendo que nos excitáramos mas.

Era hermoso, el tan solo ver a Haru gimiendo mientras movía sus manos nerviosas por mi espalda llegando a gemir justo en mi oído mientras veía como su mirada se volvía nublada por el deseo.

- M-me vengo – Alcanzó a decir antes de clavar sus dedos en mi espalda soltando un gemido ronco, fue inevitable venirnos los dos al mismo tiempo mientras sentíamos como el aire regresaba, pero el deseo no se iba.

Mire para donde Haru y me percate que tampoco su mirada perdida se desaparecía, el también sentía mas deseo, sentí como lo confirmaba cuando tomo mi nuca comenzando un beso húmedo y apasionado, el cual correspondí.

Ta era de noche y estábamos los dos solos, abrace a Haru por la cintura y lo alcé mientras sentía como el enredaba sus piernas a mi cintura dejando mi miembro peligrosamente entre sus glúteos.

- Haaa~ - Suspire deseoso sintiendo como mi miembro se tallaba muy cerca de su estrecha entrada mientras pasaba mi mano por su perfecto abdomen, por un minuto nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar entre toda esa excitación, lo mire fijamente y sonreí levemente viendo sus hinchados y rojos labios por el beso, además de sus ojos llenos de deseo.

- Ghg! – Gruñí al sentir como mi miembro era apretado entre sus glúteos.

Haru empezaba a mover la cadera mientras jadeaba cerrando sus ojos… Era demasiado.

Intente calmarme, mientras Haru gemía moviendo mas la cadera pase mis dedos por su boca esperando que el comprendiera, y lo hizo, comenzó a lamerlos mientras yo jadeaba ardiente de deseo mirando como Haru pasa su lengua y labios por ellos.

Provocativo, esa era la palabra que más describía como se veía, después de unos segundos decidí empezar a prepararlo, saque los dedos de su boca y los pase por su espalda introduciendo un dedo a su entrada sintiendo como apretaba mas

- Relájate – Jadeé sintiendo como respondía respirando profundo y dejándome explorar mejor su interior.

Comencé a mover mi dedo en su interior oyendo como sus jadeos y gemidos comenzar a llenar mis oídos y excitándome peligrosamente De repente introduje un segundo dedo sonriendo al oír como al hacerlo logre sacar un gemido ronco de su boca. Moví mas mis dedos sintiendo como comenzaba a ser mas fácil moverlos y como Haru comenzaba a succionarlos esperando por más, introduje un tercer dedo, el ultimo mientras los movía mas con algo de rapidez sintiendo como sus piernas se aferraban mas a mi mientras que el movía su cadera…

- M-ma-aah-makoto… mmmg! – Me llamo y sentí como dos palabras hacían que perdiera el poco control que me quedaba- y-ya ha-hazlo… -

Enloquecedor….

Eso fueron sus palabras para mí, de repente me encontraba penetrando a Haru lentamente mientras movía su cadera y apretaba mi miembro en su interior mientras gemía cada vez más aditivamente.

De repente comencé a moverme con mayor rapidez, era adictiva esa sensación, era delicioso sentir como apretaba, como movía su cadera, como gemía, todo…

Empecé a hacer más rápidos mis embestidas mientras oía como Haru gemía cada vez mas, el agua ya había parado solo se oía el eco de nuestros jadeos.

N-no puedo mas- Dijo mientras me abrazaba poniendo su cabeza en el espacio entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

Me moví mas rápido sintiendo como Haru clavaba un poco sus uñas en mi, a punto de colapsar, atine en golpear el punto correcto en el interior de Haru haciendo que se viniera oprimiendo mi miembro haciéndome sacar un gruñido al venirme.

Silencio…

Eso paso justo después de venirnos, el cual se rompió en segundo por el jadeo de ambos mientras yo descendía abrazando a Haru, terminando los dos acostados en el suelo.

A la mañana siguiente realmente no ocurrió mucho, parecía que nada había ocurrido, los chicos continuaban hablando del concurso aunque mi cabeza no estaba precisamente en ello.  
Seguía pensando en lo que ocurrió anoche y Haru no menciono nada de ello, pero no esperaba tampoco que dijera algo, con lo que dijo ayer después de hacerlo fue suficiente…

:Flash Back:  
Ya habíamos terminado de bañarnos (De nuevo) y nos dispusimos a irnos a casa, yo acompañe a Haru a la suya, pero justo antes de irme

Makoto… - Menciono sin mirarme, manteniendo la mano fija en la puerta de su casa- Nada conmigo en el futuro… ok? – Menciono

. . . Siempre…- Dije comprendiendo que esas palabras no estaban exactamente referidas a la natación.

En ese momento Haru soltó una risita y entro, dejándome satisfecho no solo con lo de las duchas, si no con lo que dijo…

:Fin del Flash Back:

- Nee~ Makoto- Menciono Nagisa mirándome- crees que podamos ganar la competencia?

- Claro, tenemos a Haru ¿No es verdad? – Sonreí mirando como Haru me miraba sorprendido y sacado de poco a poco una sonrisa

- Claro… - Dijo mirando de nuevo hacía delante…

Quien sabe, puede ser que ahora si le ganemos…

-_ Autora _-

Eaeaeaea ESTOY FELIZ! Aunque realmente no se sí hice un buen trabajo con lo del Hard, apenas estoy comenzando, por favor~ no me maten :v

AGRADEZCO TODOS SUS REVIEWS! (Fue un show leerlos, ya que aun no menejo del todo Fanfiction )

Espero que esto haya cumplido su expectativa de largo~~ (No estoy acostumbrada a escribir mucho una historia, lo lamento) Pero bueno, mejorare LO JURO!


End file.
